Of Deception and Secrets
by RavenDemos
Summary: Ch. 4 posted! Hermione's painful psyche is revealed. Hermione's joining Voldemort and Snape is helping. my first HP fic
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.  All characters and places therein belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not stealing these characters nor am I making a profit from anything I write involving characters from the Harry Potter series.


	2. Ch 1 Things are Falling Apart

            Hermoine lay silently in her bed letting her silent tears run tracks down her face.  She could still hear them arguing downstairs, her mum and dad.  Every holiday it was the same, she would exit the platform, where she would be met with excited hugs and affection, all for show of course, and then she would proceed to her parents home, not far from their London dental practice.

            For a day or so it was always smooth sailing, but then something would remind them that she was not a normal girl.  It had been this way for six years now.  And currently at the age of 17, nearing 18 she knew she wouldn't be able to bear up much longer.

            Certainly she didn't have it as bad as Harry, she was never locked in a cupboard for the summer, but she still allowed herself a small pity.  She was trapped in her parents muggle world.  Currently they were downstairs fighting over how to 'deal with her foolish wand waving fantasies' and such.  Hermoine grimaced as she turned over and put her arm into the fresh bruise on her side and laid on the matching mark on her arm.

            She reflected on the earlier day and how things had reached the bursting point they now approached.

            She had come back from shopping with her mum, who insisted on getting Hermoine's  hair straightened, trying to give her a more 'adult' look.  What her ma'm really meant what that she wanted to see her daughter dating as she had at Hermoine's age.  So with now flat and straight hair they made their way to an outdoor café for a bite of lunch before heading home to greet her father in his return from a conference in Glasgow.  At the lunch she had been talking to her mother about Ron and Harry, leaving out any notion of magic as part of their lives at Hogwarts, Hermoine quickly learned to avoid the M word and all it's moorings in her family's mind.  

            It wasn't her fault that the owl had chosen that point in time to drop by with a letter from some wizard or another.  Her mum, of course, jumped and sent Hermoine a cross look that let her know she would get it later for her interruption of their illusion of normalcy. 

            Hermoine discreetly fed the owl a scrap of food from her plate and watched the snowy avian take flight, leaving the letter in a burgundy casing behind.  Her mother calmly finished her meal, while Hermoine took the opportunity to tuck the letter away in her purse.  When the check was paid her mother gave her a curt nod and they both stood, the mother angrily and the daughter stoicly.  There was nothing she could do, and no pain her mother could inflict on her could equal that of the Crutacious curse or its forbidden counterparts.

            Once home Hermoine quickly ran to her room to deposit her purse with the curious letter, and then just as quickly returned to the sitting area of the house.  Her mum was in the parlor making a call to her father, making it known that his daughter has caused an embarrassing scene in the restaurant and so on.

            Her father was home shortly thereafter and she was dragged by her mother to the den, where her father loomed, seated in his 'dad chair', lending him the supposed authority of Voldemort.  She sat quietly as he father watched her, then suddenly, as was bound to happen, he stood bolt upright and started yelling, a display that would make Professor Snape proud Hermione was certain.  Naturally while he yelled he would occasionally shake Hermoine or throw something at her.  Her mother would pipe in now and then to express what a disappointing freak she had turned out to be, and things would continue as such for the rest of the evening, ending with a battered daughter and two disgruntled parents, who would continue to yell even after they ordered her to bed.  

            And so she lay.

            Suddenly, however, she remembered the letter that had started this bout of family relations, and she quickly scrambled out of bed to find the letter.  Reaching in her bag she withdrew the red tube.  Looking for the magical seal she nearly dropped it when she witnessed the markings of the closure.  A gothic capital V entwined with a snake resting within a skull.  And suddenly dread filled her as she recognized it as Voldemort's personal seal.  Whatever was within You Know Who had sent it personally.

            She stared at the tube for some time before she decided, against better caution, to open the tube and read the letter.  She was already battered, she had already done worse, what could she hurt by opening a letter?

            So she slid forward and popped the seal on the canister.  As it opened she felt a flush of strong magic, reading her and seemingly measuring her.  Grabbing the parchment within she began to read:

            Miss Hermoine Granger,

            It has come to my attention that things have changed.  You have tried my tests and passed quite measurably.  This invitation grants you access to the home of Lucious Malfoy on the date of August 28th.  

            V.

            Hermoine sat staring at the letter, the words swirling as if made of fire.  And was sorely tempted.  The date was not far off, but by a few days, and she was curious.  What had she done to gain He Who Must Not Be Named notice her, then suddenly terror struck her as she realized what he had to have noticed.  And she knew that she had no choice.  So it was that she began packing her things and preparing.  She had no doubt as to what occurred at the Malfoy residence a few days from now, odds were it was a Death Eater Revel.  She had heard whisperings of them from some of the Slytherins in Potions.  She would leave tomorrow.  She would need robes that lacked the Gryffindor and Hogwarts seals, and she would need a few other supplies as well, as she doubted she would have much time to shop for school supplies later.

            The next day she finished her packing and waited for her parents to come home.  She ended up waiting in the Foyer, ready to leave as soon as she informed her of her need to leave.  She sat in on of the chairs as her father entered, her mum close behind.  They looked at the girl sitting in the Foyer with her trunk and cat and both narrowed their eyes.

            "So my girl." Her father began quietly, barely resembling the man who just last night had bruised both her mind and her body, "it's time for you to head back to school again 'Moine?"  The chill under his voice warned her to tread carefully.

            "Yes sir, I got a letter yesterday informing me that I needed to return to Hogwarts a bit early, probably due to my duties as Head Girl this fall."  She said quickly and quietly.

            "Well then,"  Her mother said brusquely, "I suppose you'll need a taxi and money."  As she said this her father walked to the phone and made the call while her mother pulled out a sum of money and handed it to her.

            "I don't expect to see you here anytime soon then Hermoine.  You have been utterly ungreatful to us, you walk around like some great fool, daydreaming about your magic world, and dangerous 'war'.  We will, of course be at graduation, but until then leave us be, ok girl?"  The commentary ended with her mother's nails digging painfully into Hermoine's wrist.

            "Yes Ma'am I will see you and Father at Graduation in a then."  With that she nodded and walked out the door of the house , pulling her trunk and cat behind her.  

            Climbing into the taxi a few moments later, Hermoine enjoyed the ride to London, where she would enter Diagon Alley to pick up the few things she needed, and pray no one she knew would be there.

            Slipping into the Leaky Cauldron, hermoine looked around for any familiar faces, seeing none she let out a sigh of relief, reserved a room, and proceeded to walk through to Diagon Alley.  She made quick her exchange of money, and her school purchases.  After her shopping was completed she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and retired for the evening.  

            All and all the day had been entirely uneventful, she had bought her books, and a few extras, purchased her stores for Advanced Potions, also purchasing a few extras, and finished with purchasing her new school robes, finding nothing appropriate for a Dark Revel at madame Malkins shop.

            Hermoine fell asleep to the dreadful thought of going to that darker corner of Diagon Alley, ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Knockturn Alley.

            The next morning Hermoine woke up early in hopes of missing anyone that might know her from Hogwarts.  Going to ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Knockturn Alley was dangerous enough without having twenty people or better ask her what she was doing there.

            Making her way to the darker district of Diagon Alley Hermoine wondered how all this would pan out.  At some point she would be asked to hand over Harry, of that she was sure, but how would she do that?  Harry was her best friend, and she was a Gryffindor!  She was loyal!  And that's what made her the perfect target for Voldemort.

            Hermoine shuddered as she crossed the threshold of, what was commonly referred to as, the dark wizard's quarter.  Perusing the stores Hermoine spotted a robe shop, and quickly ducked inside.

            Looking around the shop Hermoine was greatly impressed.  The robes in the shop were more beautiful than anything Malkin could dream of producing, which made it all the more perfect for her needs.

            "Can I help you my dear?"  A quiet voice whispered from Hermoine's left side.

            The girl jumped as she turned and saw a woman exiting a fitting room.  "Yes, um I need dress robes for a certain gathering I will be attending in a few days."

            The woman narrowed her eyes at Hermoine, thinking of the gathering the girl must be speaking about.  "You be careful before you jump into something like this ok young lady?  He is nothing to get involved with a trifling thought."  Nodding and heading to the back the woman once again disappeared.

            Hermoine stood nervously in the shop, glancing to her sides and watching the window as people passed by, more than one of them looking quite shady.  Some few moments later the woman returned with a stunning Green robe with graceful silver accents knotting about the hems of the sleeves and neckline in an almost Celtic fashion.

            "They'll never know you in a gown like this would they?"  The woman said slyly.

            Hermoine's eyes widened at the implied knowledge in the statement, "C-could I try it on?" 

            "Of course."  The woman smiled as she gestured Hermoine to the changing room off to her right.  Sliding into the room Hermoine changed from her basic black robe to the green and silver beauty.  The woman was right though, who would recognize the devout Gryffindor in Slytherin colours?  And this gown seemed to change her entirely, and it was then that Hermoine realized that the robe was doing what it was supposed to.  No one would recognize her, at least not easily.  Her hair appeared to had red highlights and to be less bushy, and more voluminous, her eyes looked alluring and hooded, and her waist looked thinner.  Granted, the dress physically changed nothing, as the woman explained upon Hermoine's exit wearing the gown.

            Nodding and listening as the woman explained she happily paid out the 2 galleons and 15 sickles the woman charged her.  Sliding out of the shop, package in hand Hermoine headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and her room.  

            Sighing as she reached the end of Knockturn Alley she jumped when she heard someone address her.

            "Well if it isn't Hermoine Granger, and on Knockturn Alley no less, I am amazed." A silky voice intoned in her ear.


	3. Ch 2 Encounters in the Alley

            Hermoine jumped as she felt someone's breath across her ear.

Jumping and turning, she saw Professor Snape standing barely five inches away.  "H-hello sir, how are you?"

"Oh, I am quite well Ms. Granger; I've been looking for you all day.  Dumbledore became aware of your . . . situation and sent me to fetch you.  I will take this moment to point out that I do not appreciate playing fetch with errant Gryffindors, particularly those who wander into places that they have no right being in, Ms Granger."  Snape murmured quite sharply in Hermione's ear.

Standing straight once again, and giving her package a glance, eyes widening at the title on the packaging, 'Desdemona's Robes and Accessories', a prominent Knockturn shop recently specializing in robes for those in the deatheater circles, and rarely acknowledging any other business. 

"You're things have already been gathered from your room at the Leaky Cauldron, and moved into your Gryffindor tower room.  Now if we could be on our way?"

Nodding Hermione quietly followed Snape, wondering how she was going to get out tomorrow night for the meeting.  She certainly couldn't explain to Dumbledore why she needed to leave Hogwarts at a late hour and head for Malfoy Mansion.   This certainly was a kink.  

While Hermione was working out her issues in her head, Severus was trying to figure out the Gryffindor at his side.  By the presence of the new robe, he would suspect she were going to the revel tomorrow night, but his knowledge of who she was and what house she resided in conflicted very greatly with these thoughts.  

Hermione looked up questioningly as Snape came to a dead halt in front of a sign that looked oddly familiar and similar to a muggle bus stop sign.  Sure enough, as Snape raised his wand a rather loud bus pulled up to the stop.  

"Where to?"  The driver asked.

"Hogsmead."  Came Snape's sharp reply, stepping on the bus and pulling Hermione with him.

Moving to a seat towards the middle the pair sat in a strained silence.

Needing something to do Hermione reached to her side and pulled her purse out from under her package, unzipping it she began her search for a pack of gum, she glanced up at her temporary escort to see him staring into her purse, searching around for what he was looking at she quickly shut the purse when she spied the red tube with Voldemort's crest on it lying close enough to the top that she was sure that was what Snape was focusing on.

Glancing up at him nervously, she watched him narrow his eyes and open his mouth to say something, fortunately for Hermione the bus came to a lurching and squealing/banging stop at that moment and spared her from his words.

Climbing off the bus Severus Snape kept close watch on Hermione Granger, there was no doubt now, she was attending the meeting tomorrow night.  The air tube in her bag was the twin to one he had received nearly twenty years ago.  He knew, that while the girl could be annoying, she was one of the good guys.  And he couldn't imagine her turning.  He hated to think that he had so badly judged one of his students.  Maybe the whole time he was harassing her he should have also added some positive reinforcements.  

People anymore were talking about several key subjects: Harry Potter, the boy who lived and Hermione Granger, the girl who was acclaimed to be the smartest witch in a century, and in some circles was acclaimed to be the key to out-planning Voldemort.  Nearing Hogwarts, the bus having stopped outside the wizarding town, Snape broke his cold revere and stopped Hermione.

"Ms Granger, before you report to the Headmaster, I would like to have a conversation with you in my office."  He stated as gently as he could.

Hermione jumped at the voice after a long silence.  "Yes sir."  She replied quickly, following Snape in their previous silence. Severus considering what to say to the girl, and Hermione considering how caught she was and how much she would have to tell Snape to continue with her activities.  

As they entered the castle, and headed to the dungeons, Hermione came to a conclusion, she was going to have to out Slytherin the Head of Slytherin.  


	4. Ch 3 Crocodile tears and a crack in the ...

            Suddenly, much sooner than Hermione would have liked, she found herself sitting in Snape's office, warily watching the dark man sitting in the chair across from hers.  It unnerved her further that instead of sitting behind his desk, he was sitting in the seat besides hers, almost like a darker more twisted Dumbledore. 

            "Ms. Granger."  Snape interrupted her train of thoughts, "I know what you are planning to do tomorrow night, and I would like to talk to you about it."  He said as gently as he knew how.

            The sound of his voice made Hermione jump, deciding on a temporary route of escape: "What are you talking about Professor?"  Hermione asked, trying to look her most harmless.

            "Don't play with me girl!"  Snape snapped, briefly falling back into character.  "You have in your bag a letter from Voldemort inviting you to a Dark Revel tomorrow night, I know because I saw it in your possession.  The robe in that parcel of yours comes from a shop that almost exclusively deals in sales to those in the darker circles of the wizarding world, the shop itself is located in Knockturn alley, proof alone of your intentions!"

            Hermione froze, realizing how careless she had been, and resorted to her last card, praying it would work, after all a bit of the truth mixed in with a huge lie is almost always the most believable course of action, finishing that thought Hermione promptly burst into tears.

            Hearing the girls sobs Severus quickly came to himself, immediately feeling badly for his loss of control.

            "Hermione,"  He watched the girl start at his use of her first name, "what does Voldemort have on you?  What does he know that could be so damaging that you would change sides for it?"  He asked in almost a pained voice.

            Deciding on giving Snape one of her larger offences against the school, and giving a little more truth than lie she continued brokenly, so her seeming hysteria would be more convincing she slowly relented a point.

            "You know how the Sorting Ceremony works right?"  Hermione asked quietly, reigning in the tears a bit.

            "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  Snape demanded sharply, wanting her to get to the point so he could solve things or point her at someone who could fix her situation.

            "Well, do you remember when I was sorted?  The Hat barely touched me before it called I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, remember?"

            Snape nodded, having a vague feeling where this was going.

            "Well, I had read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History before I ever arrived, and I knew I didn't want to be in any house but Gryffindor, I mean it was the only one portrayed positively in the descriptions, so I hexed the Hat as I approached it, I mean it was already talking about what a good Slytherin I would make, and how I could really do the house proud.  So I did the only thing I could think of, I made it say Gryffindor, or rather I made it think it said Slytherin, when in actuality it said Gryffindor."

            Hermione discontinued the sneaky sob story and glanced hesitantly up at her Potions Master, who looked toughly shocked, before he quickly pulled his coldness around him.

            "So, Ms Granger,"  Snape led in, reverting to formal address, "you are expecting me to believe that you managed, as an untrained first year, that you managed to hex one of the oldest forms of sentient magic in this castle into mis-believing it's own words?"

            Hermione nodded quietly, maintaining eye contact.  "You can put me under the Veritiserum if you like Professor."  She said in quiet response.

            Snape narrowed his eyes in quiet consideration of the girl in front of him.  If she was speaking the truth and truly was a Slytherin then she could easily be lying, however a deception this large would be just what it would take to catch Voldemort's attention.  Deciding to test her further Snape settled on a course of action.

            "So, Hermione, what do you think to achieve by attending the Revel?"  Snape asked in a dry tone.

            "I hope to find a way to gain Voldemort's trust and enter into the same line of work as yourself."  She replied after a moment's thought, carefully stating her thoughts.

            "No."  Snape said quickly, "that is not an option."

            Hermione narrowed her eyes, to Snape it seemed a response of frustration or anger, to Hermione it was a gesture of success, he was buying it hook and line.  "You can't deny me this.  I will go, what are you going to do?  Tell Voldemort?  He'd kill me on the spot, then you would have my death on your mind.  I don't think you want that professor."  Hermione said quickly and harshly.  "No professor, you are not going to do anything."  A note of cold bitterness entered Hermione's voice now,  "And what else am I supposed to do?  You said Dumbledore was aware of my situation?  Tell me, how aware is he?  How aware are you?  Where else do I have to go?  To a bunch of friends who use me for my mind?  To a family that doesn't care if I live or die as long as I pretend to be normal?  Or am I supposed to turn to you?  The cold professor who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything other than his self imposed penance for crimes you have made up for 1000 fold?  It will be the perfect ruse, and it's why He targeted me.  I'm close to Harry, I'm above suspicion in the school, and I'm weak right now and supposedly reeling from rejection on all sides.  So don't you dare try to take this from me."  Hermione started crying with her last two statements, driving an awkward silence between the professor and herself.

            Suddenly Severus' hand shot out and grabbed Hermione roughly by the upper arm, causing the girl to gasp and her knees to briefly buckle.  "You foolish girl!"  Snape cried, "this is not one of your games or silly adventures.  Your life will be at stake, who you are will be at risk, and you are trying to destroy yourself!  I know the signs, I've been there and I am still there, as you so acutely observed.  I will not stop you from going to the meeting, see for yourself what Voldemort stands for, see for yourself what he expects of you, and see if you can keep the facad, see if you can play both sides."  Severus quietly raged.  "If you are seeking to destroy yourself this is the way to do it, look at me!  I am only 32 years old, I look a least ten years older than that and in my few years I have done more heinous acts in the name of keeping up my façade than I ever committed in my time of loyalty to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.  You will leave with me tomorrow and you will report to me after you return.  Do I make myself clear girl?!"  Snape finished and realized the girl was only vertical through the force of his grasping hand at her arm, realizing Hermione's pain stricken face he quickly dropped her arm.

            "Yes sir."  She whispered coldly, glaring up at him through her straightened hair, holding her arm with the opposite hand in a gesture of nursing pain.

            At a loss of what to say or do to the girl after his physical infraction he cleared his throat.  "You will stay in my guest room tonight, as none of the tower rooms are open for use at this moment.  I will see you in the morning when we go to breakfast."  He opened the door opposite of the master bedroom doors and gestured Hermione inside, after she slunk inside, much like a wounded animal, he closed the door and spelled it to unlock at eight the next morning.           

            Tiredly trudging to his own bed, Severus laid down to the painful notion that he was watching his fall to Voldemort play out in the one person he never would have suspected it in.  And he was powerless to stop it, the most he could do was act as Dumbledore had for him, and keep a close eye on the girl, and remind her of who she was, what she was capable of, and who she was not, and should not be capable of.  

            A few hours later, Severus Snape fell asleep, with one renegade tear tracing it's way down the hollows of his face.


	5. Ch 4 Pain and Warped Mirrors

Hello readers, first of all I would like to apologize for the delay in this story's updates, the last month has been truly hectic, one of my friends was getting married and there was much chaos.  I plan on fully taking up this story again and to get the ball rolling I present you all with chapter 4!  And don't forget feedback is a writer's best friend. ~_^

                        ***PLEASE READ IMPORTANT TO FUTURE OF THIS FIC***

            Also, I would like to take this brief space to pose a survey to the readers of this fic, as after this chapter (which will be a bit short due to my question) I have the option of taking this fic in one of 3 ways.  And I would like reader responses on which way you would all like to see the fic go.  Additional suggestions, of course, are welcome.  1) Hermione truly does become a loyal death eater with all it entails; 2) She does become a spy as she posed to Severus; or 3) Hermione becomes a spy for Voldemort and monitors activities in Hogwarts.  

            I cannot guarantee I will follow the course of popularity in the poll, as I write a few chapters ahead usually before I post and if I run into a dead end with a plot string I will have to take another.  Give me your feedback, I would greatly appreciate it!

            Hermione stayed against the door for some time after she heard it lock behind her.  There were important decisions to be made, and she had to make them soon.  No matter what she did she was in a corner with one group or another.

            Sighing she stood and crossed the room to the bed where she carefully removed her robe, wincing as she struck the still fresh bruises from her visit home.  She was more than grateful that she had worn only a hi-cut tank top and running shorts on under her robes that day, as it had been easier to change out of clothes to try on formal robes, not to mention the August heat was in full heat.  With nothing else to do but worry herself Hermione followed the next most logical course of action, and passed out on the bed.

            Severus Snape had never truly been a patient man and he had already stretched his patience thin waiting for Hermione Granger to wake up and exit the bedroom he had accommodated her with the previous night.  He had quite the discussion with Dumbledore about why it was suddenly necessary that the refugee Hermione Granger was suddenly required to sleep in the dungeons for the next evening or three.  It simply wasn't a comfortable conversation that danced over any and all possible reasons in only the most vague of references.  He hoped that he had left Dumbledore at least 1/10th as confused as he had been by the end of the conversation. Sighing in frustration and more than a little angst he opened the bedroom door and walked into the room.

            Hermione had just begun to awaken as Professor Snape entered the room.  Gasping she turned to face the professor, and upon recognition of his face immediately covered the marks on her arm with the opposite hand and the slightly showing bruise on her side by turning the side of her body away. Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights, caught by Snape's discerning gaze.

            "You're fifteen minutes late. I have been waiting for you for . . ."  Severus broke into his tirade as he noted how Hermione was standing and the expression on her face, there was a look of defensive fear that he wished he would never have to see directed at him.  "What are you hiding Hermione?  Please come here."  He ended in a decidedly more gentle voice than his common demeanor allowed for.

            Hermione shook her head quickly and backed away.  "Please leave the room Professor, I apologize for running late, I will be dressed and ready for breakfast as soon as possible."  Came the quick nervous reply, fear reverberating in her voice.

            Ignoring her response he slowly walked towards the girl, advancing one large step for every two quick shuffles she retreated.

            "Please, Hermione, I won't hurt you I promise you, let me see the marks you are hiding."  At the end of the sentence Hermione was literally in the corner of the room with Severus Snape between her and the only exit.

            She started shaking as silent tears trekked slowly down her face as the Potions Professor's hands gently turned her to face him and grasped her hands in a gentle but firm grip.

            "Let me see."  Snape said softly, truly afraid now that she was so much more like him than he ever wished to give another human being credit for.   He watched the pained fear momentarily flash in her eyes in a desperate last effort of defense.  Then her muscles unlocked and her arms slowly moved away from their guard posts and an audible sob made it through her lips.

            Severus, at a loss of what to do stared at the marks on her body.  On her right arm there was a large angry bruise that left the skin slightly swollen. and on her left side there was an exceedingly similar marking.  Looking at her hands he saw on the left wrist a set of slightly bloody crescents.  Stifling a shocked gasp Severus looked up into Hermione's face.

            "How long?"  He whispered hoarsely.

            Hermione shook her head in silent refusal.

            "Please Ms. Granger, Hermione, how long has this been happening to you?"  Severus asked gently, releasing her hands and watching her try to cover the marks with her arms again.

            "Since I came to Hogwarts Professor Snape."  She said softly, her voice getting harder towards the end of the sentence.  

            Severus watched the anger and humiliation flare in her eyes as she continued, leaning into him.

            "Is that what you wanted to hear?  That Mudblood Granger, the little know-it-all didn't have it all?"  Her voice grew harsher and she leaned into Snape a bit more, almost touching his stone still body, "That my family despises what this school has taught me to become?  That every holiday and break I go home my father beats me and my mother hates me because I can't even pretend to be 'normal'?  If I knew that was all it would take to make you happy Professor," spitting the title like a curse, "then you should have told me some time ago, I would have been more than happy to let you in on my little secret."  She finished her cold rant and glared angrily at the Professor.

            This wasn't how things were supposed to work, Hermione thought in a distant part of her brain.  This wasn't the plan.  Snape was supposed to get her to the Revel; he was supposed to feel angry and betrayed.  Now he pitied her for something he was never supposed to know.

            "Hermione I am so sorry this has happened."  Snape said softly, watching her expression break down to confused pain.  He instinctively drew her into a hug.  "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  He asked, drawing her towards the bed for lack of anywhere else that would fit both of them.

            Hermione raised her shattered eyes to inspect his face.  Wiping tears out of her eyes she sighed and shook her head.

            "It's not important, so I get a few bruises when I go home, and I don't get along with my family.  What I go through over the course of a holiday or break is nothing compared to what some students in this school go through every day of their lives.  At least I have a family; I can't blame them for wanting me to be normal.  At least they let me continue my studies, regardless of their objections, and I at least have Hogwarts.  The school gives me something to work to, and a way of not thinking.  The bruises aren't important, not in comparison.  So my side hurts, so what, I'm sure that sometime this last week someone lost their life because Voldemort had a whim to kill them.  Even you have endured worse than a bruise and a cut in your quest for doing your part.  And to do my part I had to deal with my family and our poor relations."

            Snape listened in wonder at her justification.  She was singing the litany of his life, his entire motivation for the last who knew how many years.  And it was horrible to hear those words come out of the mouth of a 17-year-old girl who still had an entire life ahead of her.  To know her life had degraded so much and no one, not even her best friends knew.  It had taken Dumbledore 6 years to catch on.  

Sighing Severus observed the now silent girl, and suddenly with improved site of her, he saw through her walls of study and painful order, and he saw himself.  There was almost nothing he would do to stop any course of action she decided to take at this point in time; there was nothing he could do in all honesty.  Hermione was further down his well-beaten path than he initially believed.

Standing he knew fate was a monster.  It was turning him into Dumbledore, thrusting him into a role that had been played out for him nearly 20 years ago.  Walking to the door of the bedroom, watching the girl on the bed turn to face him, he nodded.

"We can talk more after lunch Hermione, get dressed and we will go to breakfast.  And please, call me Severus for now."  Seeing the girl nod he exited the room much more silently than he had entered it, and in a much-changed disposition.


End file.
